20 Dólares
by kurenaix1
Summary: "¿20 dólares? se imaginaba que aquel jugador talentoso, líder de equipo a lo menos cobraba un precio más elevado por sus servicios." OS 3 Reto del arte Para Ukeshi is Paradise Himuro x Nash (NBA) Advertencia: OoC, Lemon, prostitución, parafilia, lenguaje Soez


Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo en esta ocasión para complacer a alguien que me cae muy bien.

Holis, vengo a cumplir con el reto ya que mi querida Fernanda me escribió el OS HimuAka s/12596611/1/Ignici%C3%B3n

Al principio tenía otra idea, cuando lo terminé no me agrado así que lo reescribí y decidí colocarlos en un futuro como jugadores de la NBA. Bueno que Himuro juegue en los New York Knicks es "canon" pero Nash en los Philadelphia 76ers es pura invención mía.

…

Cuando Himuro comenzó a jugar para los "New York Knicks" escucho sobre él, pero en ese momento jamás pensó que llegaría a entablar tal contacto. Sus compañeros solían hablar con muchas ganas sobre aquel tipo.

Ahora mientras le embestía contra el colchón de su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo los rumores acerca de lo bueno que era se quedaban cortos ante tal experiencia. Podría arrepentirse de muchas cosas, pero estaba seguro que de eso jamás.

Y es que era realmente una delicia, cada parte de su cuerpo daba cuenta de su profesión, esa voz insinuante que maldecía en inglés cada vez que iba más profundo, el cabello alborotado de un dorado intenso y esos tatuajes sobre su blanquecina piel lo hacían perderse cada vez más en su lujuria, Himuro había conocido a un sinfín de americanos durante su vida ya que actualmente vivía en aquel país, pero ninguno era como este ¿Por qué un jugador profesional que actualmente era parte de la alineación de "Philadelphia 76ers" necesitaba el estímulo del dinero para follar y culminar en un orgasmo?

Gold disfrutaba sentirse así, poseía una especie de parafilia que no le permitía llegar al orgasmo sin que hubiera previo un acuerdo de dinero, a él no le faltaba nada, ganaba bien como titular de su equipo, prostituirse era por gusto y necesidad del cuerpo. Últimamente disfrutaba más que nada entregarse a los "monos japoneses" esos mismos que antes no eran dignos de siquiera ser mirados como iguales, pero las cosas cambian. Ya había estado con Kagami de los "Chicago Bulls", Aomine de los "Cleveland Cavaliers" y Murasakibara de "Phoenix Suns" y así una larga lista de jugadores de la NBA. Y no eran solo profesionales del basquetbol con los que buscaba satisfacer su extraño gusto también empresarios, médicos, obreros y cualquiera que le pareciera un buen candidato

/

Tatsuya no había estado pasando por buenos momentos, su carrera iba muy bien, pero algo le molestaba y era el poco tiempo que podía dedicar a otras cosas, ya casi no tenía instancias para buscar conquistas, por lo que los últimos seis meses el sexo que había tenido era muy poco, no deseaba pagar por una prostituta, pero la idea de alguien que ejerciera aquel oficio por gusto le parecía por lo demás interesante.

Fue Aomine ahora novio de su hermano quien le dio el contacto de Gold, por supuesto aclarándole que lo sucedido fue mucho antes de convertirse en la pareja de Taiga, le entregó un correo electrónico en un papel y le dijo que la tarifa por hora era de 20 dólares, Himuro río ¿20 dólares? se imaginaba que aquel jugador talentoso, líder de equipo a lo menos cobraba un precio más elevado.

Estuvo varios días observando su juego en la cancha por medio de DVDs que llevó a casa, sus equipos nunca se habían enfrentado desde que el llegó a jugar a los New York Knicks, pero verlo así, tan intenso, la manera en como anticipaba a sus rivales, los tiros perfectos, las fintas, todo en él era extraordinario, increíble que ese sujeto se vendiera de manera descarada siendo quien era, no pudo evitar masturbarse ante aquel escena. Él le recordaba a Seijuro Akashi, tal altivo, pero seguramente era igual de puta en la cama ,idéntico al novio de su mejor amigo y peor, porque Seijuro no se vendía, para tenerlo en su cama tuvo que darlo todo de sí, terminó culminando en un orgasmo, visualizando cómo sería tenerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Días después decidió que era hora de hablarle, le envío un email dejando ver sus intenciones, recibiendo una rápida respuesta, era un texto corto que decía que tendrían que verse en persona y ahí le diría si aceptaba sus "20 dólares", era obvio que el rubio era selectivo para sus parejas sexuales.

Quedaron de juntarse el viernes de esa semana en un bar elegido por Gold cerca de la media noche.

Mientras Tatsuya esperaba no podía dejar de preguntarse si hacía lo correcto, muchos de sus conocidos en el mundo del básquet habían experimentado con esto, pero algo le decía que podía tener problemas , lo que menos quería era dañar su imagen, tomó un trago, ser un cobarde no estaba en su ADN, pensaba demasiado y era ilógico, miraba impaciente el reloj ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos de la hora acordada y del buen Nash no habían luces, a lo mejor simplemente decidió cancelar, tal vez había averiguado lo suficiente sobre su vida para que haya tomado la decisión de no aceptar, maldijo su mala suerte.

Hasta que finalmente apareció, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse con mucha rabia.

— ¿Himuro Tatsuya?

— Sí, soy yo

—Mucho gusto, Nash Gold.

—El gusto es todo mío, siéntate y bebamos algo mientras hablamos de negocios. — Tatsuya no podía dejar de mirarlo, era demasiado atractivo, mucho más que en los videos de sus partidos y que cuando años atrás Taiga y la GoM se le enfrentaron.

Nash bebió un sorbo del mismo vaso de Himuro pasando lentamente su lengua por el borde de este haciendo claramente un invitación obscena, sonrió al ver la cara del pelinegro, al parecer estaba muy caliente con él, se relamió mirándole la entrepierna.

—Entonces ¿Vamos a tu casa?

Himuro creía que le haría alguna clase de pregunta antes de decidir si lo aceptaba como cliente, sin embargo solo le había bastado mirarlo para saber que quería llegar a varios grados con él.

—Claro, vamos a mi departamento, veo que pasé la prueba.

—Pues sí, tienes una buena apariencia y cuerpo bien trabajado, además juegas en los Knicks, te he visto, me agradan tus fintas.

Salieron pronto del local y Himuro lo condujo hasta su auto, abriéndole la puerta galantemente, el rubio pensó que ese sujeto conocía muy bien cómo conseguir algo.

Camino al departamento se dirigieron unas pocas palabras para amenizar el ambiente.

—Ha sido una buena temporada para tu equipo ¿verdad? —dijo esto mientras posaba su mano en la entrepierna contraria oprimiendo suave sobre el pantalón que parecía comenzar a apretar mucho al conductor de ese vehículo.

— Si, una increíble temporada… aghh oye… Nash ¿Podrías dejar eso para cuando lleguemos?, no quiero tener un accidente antes de poder "conocerte mejor".

—Está bien, ya lo dejo. — Tatsuya sonrió mirándolo de reojo, todo en él era bueno, vestía elegantemente, olía bastante bien, cualquiera que lo viera jamás se imaginaría el tipo de estímulo que utilizaba en la intimidad, no, porque disimulaba muy bien lo que era en realidad.

/

Al poco rato de entrar al oscuro departamento Gold lo besó. A Himuro le sorprendió, había escuchado que el sexo pagado pocas veces incluía besos, pero no se negó al dulce contacto que esa experta boca le brindaba, Tatsuya lo condujo hacia su habitación sin despegarse de ese ahora furioso beso que les robaba el aliento.

—Besas bien, pero quisiera que ocuparas tu boca en otra cosa—Dictó el azabache desabrochando su cinto y sacando por completo su ya despierto pene.

—Será un gusto. — Con gran maestría comenzó a darle una mamada, se sujetó de las bien trabajadas piernas tanteando lo que más pudo, perdiéndose en sus músculos, amaba los cuerpos fibrosos y si se podía sudorosos luego del deporte, era su mayor satisfacción, lástima que Himuro estuviera tan limpio.  
Comenzó succionando, disfrutando como se sentía ese miembro dentro de su boca, su textura, su sabor todos los penes eran diferentes, este le gustaba mucho. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Himuro sintió haber llegado al cielo cuando "su puta" terminó de hacerle el blowjob y lo miró con ojos "inocentes" que escondían solo perversión.  
La semilla contraria le inundaba la boca, el rubio tragó un poco y el resto lo escupió en su mano para luego bajarse los pantalones y comenzar a prepararse.

—Tienes una bonita polla. — Dijo Nash en todo burlón relamiéndose, en un momento Tatsuya lo tomó de los brazos levantándolo, fue rápido, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre la cama de ese sujeto que lo miraba con hambre mientras se desvestía, tenía buenos reflejos, pero eso no lo vio venir. — ¡Amazing!

—No tardará mucho en ponerse dura otra vez así que es bueno que te desvistas.

Obedeció quedando completamente desnudo para deleite del otro.

Tatsuya quedó más a tono al verlo así, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, además esos tatuajes que adornaban su torso le daban un toque todavía más sensual.

El frío del ambiente contrastaba con lo acalorado que se estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, Nash estaba muy excitado también, la sola imagen de Himuro sobre él le ponía más caliente. De pronto sintió como le volvía a lubricar con un gel frío introduciendo dos dedos, dilatando la zona que pronto iba a atacar.

— _Give it to me hard_

—Eso no lo dudes. — Contestó Tatsuya colocándose un condón listo ya para empezar con la acción. —Abre más tus piernas. — Ordenó para comenzar a entrar. Al principio fue pausado hasta que estuvo todo dentro se detuvo para que el rubio se acostumbrara.

—Oye mono, no necesitas tratarme como a una mujer, muévete ya. —De algún modo la actitud que había tenido hasta ahora era muy diferente. Gold le había dejado manejar a él las cosas tratándolo con respeto y cumpliendo órdenes, pero ahora lucía desesperado al punto de insultarlo aunque al del lunar no le molestó el apelativo, por el contrario le causó gracia. Si eso quería pues eso le iba a dar.

Comenzó a penetrarlo sin consideraciones, el rubio era escandaloso, maldecía en su idioma natal, parecía que le estaba doliendo, pero no se detuvo, incluso fue capaz de cambiar de posición para llegar a un más adentro dejando a Gold de cara al colchón para tomarlo fuerte por las caderas y profundizar más el contacto maravillándose con la espalda de este, viendo con complacencia el hermoso tatuaje que pintaba desde los hombros a su baja espalda.

— _don't stop fucking monkey!_ — Definitivamente había dejado su papel de "prostituta" de lado, seguía gruñendo y maldiciendo mientras su interior ardía por las penetraciones sin tregua, tomó su propia hombría y comenzó a masturbarse, estaba muy cerca de llegar al " _happy ending" y_ así pasó terminó derramándose sobre el cubrecamas, el japonés seguía metiéndosela duro. Miró hacia atrás para grabarse la expresión de placer de Himuro, las gotas de sudor cayendo por su flequillo, esa mueca de animal en celo, lo recordaría por mucho tiempo quiso besarlo, lamer su cara, pero era imposible en esa posición, mientras tanto Tatsuya presintió que estaba cerca de culminar ya que el esfínter contrario le exprimía demasiado y la presión se hacía irresistible, terminó dentro del condón que por suerte no se había roto después de aquella actividad violenta, salió de su interior y se sentó en el borde de la cama, abriendo uno de sus cajones para sacar el dinero.

— Toma, ahí están tus 20 dólares— le estiró el billete.

—Todavía queda noche, vamos a joder un par de veces más.

—Vaya, es raro que me lo pidas, creí que valía 20 dólares la hora y nada más.

—Te haré una rebaja a 5 por hora, solo porque tu equipo dejó en el camino al principal rival del mío.

Himuro tenía claro que las oportunidades se aprovechan, esa noche la pasaron juntos, en un punto ya no quiso preguntarse más él porque alguien como Gold necesitaba venderse para tener un orgasmo, lo único que sabía es que se convertiría en un cliente habitual.

" _happy ending"_

…..

Gracias por leer.


End file.
